


Human [Bingaverage]

by Coffeebles



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Human, M/M, Songfic, dodie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebles/pseuds/Coffeebles
Summary: Chase gets sick, and it’s a reminder to Bing of how badly he wants to be human.





	Human [Bingaverage]

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you don't like shipping stuff. i promise i won't do a lot of it, i just felt inspired.
> 
> based off of "human" by dodie.

All Bing ever wanted was to be human. He wanted to breathe like they did, instead of having mechanical lungs. He wanted to have blood pumping through his veins. He craved to age like they did. He even wanted to get sick like they did.

He twisted open the front door to Chase’s home, wearing a grin on his face. He knew he was allowed in at any time, so he never worried to knock. When he stepped inside, though, the house was silent. The children were at their mom’s house for the week, but Bing at least expected to hear Chase bustling around his house.

“Chase?” Bing called. His words echoed off of the hollow walls.

“‘m in here.” Chase’s voice came from the bedroom. It was low and raspy. If Bing had not had his volume controls, he may not have been able to hear it. Eyebrows furrowed, Bing made his way back into the bedroom.

When he opened the door, he was met with the image of Chase lying in bed, buried under blankets. His face was pale, though his nose stuck out as bright red. Seafoam green hair fell into his face, but for once, he did not swat it away. Bing could see his limbs quiver as he whimpered and held the sheets close.

Bing’s panic mode sparked on the second he laid eyes on Chase. “Dude, what’s wrong?” he asked, frowning as he walked to Chase’s bedside. “You look dead.”

“God, it feels like I am,” Chase said. He turned over to face Bing. “‘m sick.”

Bing hesitated at first. In his head, he was desperately searching for anything related to sickness. It was a topic he knew little to nothing about. All his searches told him, though, was that Chase was really dying. He put a hand on Chase’s forehead, as many people said to do. The temperature was 104° F.

“You have a fever,” Bing said. “A pretty nasty one, I think.”

Chase grumbled, pulling a blanket over his head. “I feel so cold, though.”

“Have you tried medicine?”

“Yeah, but it’s already starting to wear off, and I don’t wanna overdose.”

Bing chewed at his lower lip. His circuits were churning, and his emotions sensors were going off with an uncomfortable darkness. “I’m sorry, dude. I can’t get sick, so I don’t know much.”

“You should be thankful for that.” Chase broke into a coughing spree, causing Bing to perk up in worry. “‘m okay.” He took a shaky breath.

Bing huffed a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “The internet says soup or orange juice helps. You also need a lot of rest. Wait, but this also says exercise helps? Oh, and honey. Have you taken a shower? Apparently moisture--”

Chase reached out from the sheets and grabbed Bing’s wrist. “Actually, can you just get me a glass of water?” He chuckled.

“Oh, alright. Hydration is important too,” Bing said, standing up. “Do you need anything else, like painkillers or soup?”

“Well--” Chase pursed his lips. He clenched the sheets as he thought. “--could you, stay here with me? That would be enough.”

Bing’s eyes widened at the words. His air capsules locked up for a moment before he was forced to take a sharp breath. “Uh, yeah.”

He left to get the water, feeling Chase’s gaze follow him out the door.

“Thank you,” Chase whimpered, causing Bing to stop in his tracks.

Bing glanced back at Chase, and smiled. “No problem, dude.”

* * *

 

“What’s it like being a robot?”

They were both lying on Chase’s bed now. Chase had taken up all of the covers, though Bing did not mind. While Chase was focused on the ceiling, Bing was focused on him. The question threw Bing off. He opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it.

“Sounds nice,” Chase murmured. “You don’t ever get sick, and you don’t have ugly freckles or birthmarks. You never get old. If you want to forget something, you can just delete the memory.” He frowned a little. “Kinda wish I was a robot sometimes.”

“Wanna trade places?” Bing gave a stiff chuckle, causing Chase to look at him. Since Bing had taken off his sunglasses, their eyes met. Chase’s eyes were gray, and dull, while Bing’s glowed with a golden yellow light.

Bing cleared his throat, and apologized. “It’s just funny.”

Chase’s head tilted to the side. “Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve wanted to be human for like, forever?” Bing shifted in place. “Even if that meant being sick, and getting old, and getting hurt. It would all be so worth it if I could even breathe like you guys do.”

Chase eyed Bing for a moment. His hand slid out from underneath his mountain of blankets. It found its way to Bing’s hand, and intertwined their fingers. “You’re human enough to me.”

Bing’s face had gone bright red. His motor was hot, sending his circuits running wild. “You really mean that, bro?”

“Obviously.” Chase inched closer to Bing. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Bing was practically short-circuiting. His artificial lungs were malfunctioning, and panic was rising in his system. The words came out on accident. “I love you.”

A small giggle came from Chase. “Love you too, ya’ goof.” He stifled a cough. “Uh, that orange juice you offered earlier sounds pretty good right now.”

“Oh yeah, I’m on it dude.” Just as Bing sat up, he paused. “What does this make us, though? Boyfriends?”

The word made Chase’s face turn pink. “Mm, boyfriends has a nice ring to it. We can figure it out when I don’t feel like I’m dying though, okay?”

Bing laughed. “Got it.”

As Bing went to the kitchen, there was something swelling in his chest. A light fluttering, but also something heavy and warm. It wreaked havoc on his wires, but also made him feel like he was walking on a river of milk and honey. Was this what love felt like?

Whatever it was, it was the most human he had ever felt.

 


End file.
